


Unholy Inspiration

by Imagine-Papa-and-ghouls (HoodedFigure_99)



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: Elements, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:56:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8275249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoodedFigure_99/pseuds/Imagine-Papa-and-ghouls
Summary: It began with a simple imagine: What if the ghouls had come to provide you with...inspiration, for something bigger than just your job?





	1. Day One: Aether/Ω - Omega

**Author's Note:**

> My first series fic for the Imagine tumblr blog. Please enjoy. It starts out relatively mild, and get saucier as the chapters progress ;)

       A blank document is opened, and you’re just sitting there staring blankly at the blinking line.  You’ve been procrastinating writing this story for ages, and now your agent is furious.  He screamed into the phone earlier today, demanding you better find a muse and soon, or else...well… you know how it goes.  You shake your head, annoyed at yourself, but you have one last distraction: coffee to get you through the night.  You had a feeling it was going to be a long one, and it would take a miracle to stay awake even with the looming threat of your deadline approaching.  

      You shuffle your way into the kitchen and grab a mug.  You almost dropped the mug when you heard the sound of crashing coming from the living room, followed by an uncanny whooshing sound.  

                “The fuck…” you mutter to yourself, as you put the coffee mug back down. Slowly meandering into the living room, you find a bunch of your books and a now broken statuette lining the floor.  “...Are you serious right now?” You say, with an exasperated tone.  The sound of a man chuckling behind you makes you spin around, but nobody was there.  You could swear up and down though that you had seen traces of a purple mist.  “That’s it! That’s it, I’m losing my mind over this story!” You threw your hands up and stormed into the kitchen.  “I need to finish this as soon as possible.” You angrily grabbed your mug and prepared the coffee.  When it was ready, you snagged everything you needed and walked back into your office. “I’m going to finish this, even if it kills me,” you said to no one in particular.  

        An hour passes, and you have maybe 3 or 4 pages written.  You feel moderately satisfied, but the feeling of being watched makes you feel a little uncomfortable.  Saving the document, you spin around in your chair.  A flash of black cloth in front of you makes you fling yourself from the chair. Hitting the deck, you crawl towards the door of your office but are promptly denied access by a fancy black shoe.  A hand, with that same purple mist emanating from it, reaches out and grabs your arm.  

         “C’mon,” the person says, his voice muffled.  You quickly stand up, the man helping you to your feet with ease.  You turn to face the man, and are shocked to see that his face is masked, his suit all black with symbols sewn onto it.  The mask is silver, the mouth non existent, with horns protruding from the top.  You could barely make out the man’s eyes through the eye holes, but you could see that purplish mist gently wafting from the holes.   He tilts his head to look at you.  You weren’t sure, but it felt like he was almost judging you, measuring you.  After several moments, you finally open your mouth.

        “Excuse me, um, who the hell are you?” Was all you could ask.  Mentally, you facepalm, realizing you sounded rather rude.  But then again, you thought, this guy was in your house uninvited.

        “Oh, I was invited.” He said, and you started sweating.  Did he read your mind? Did you say that out loud on accident? You could hear him chuckle, and your brain worked the answer out itself.  “My name…” he paused for dramatic effect.  “Is Omega. I am the Aether.  And I am here…” his hands moved towards your face, his calloused fingers pressing gently onto the sides of your face, making sure his index fingers were on your temples.  He leaned his head toward you.  The darkened holes of his mask began glowing a dulled amethyst color, and you could see his hands begin glowing as well, sending their light towards your face. “Because I am your muse, and you will use me to write what you need.” He chuckled as your eyes went wide, your mind flitting from idea to idea.  It was almost too much, you thought, and it seemed like Omega realized it too. He broke contact with your face, the light slowly fading from his hands, and then his eyes.  

                                     “Now, write. **Quickly**.”


	2. Day Two: Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet with a second Ghoul: Earth. He explains the situation.

You lazily stretch in bed. Warm sunlight streaks through the blinds and you turn over to watch the little particles slowly dance in the beams. It’d been a few weeks since you sent in your story, a whirlwind of nonstop writing you had done a few days before its deadline. You couldn’t really recall off the top of your head where the ideas came from, and when you’d emailed your story to the editor, it felt as if something was missing inside you. Dare you say it was a strange echo, a sense of being hollowed out. Your phone begins going off, and you snap out of the haze you’d thought yourself into. It was your agent. He was ecstatic about your coming through on time, and had a new job for you. Writing down the details, you quickly thank the man and hang up the phone. With a smile on your face, you quickly get dressed, grab your things, and head out to the store.

Hours later and you’re still at your computer screen, reading hundreds of articles regarding the subject matter you were to be writing about. A long yawn escapes your mouth. Since you have plenty of time til the deadline, you figure you’d take a nap. You leave the computer on, as you plop onto the sofa. Your eyes slowly flutter shut, and you embrace the darkness with arms open.

Suddenly your eyes shoot open, and you damn near fly off of the couch. Your heart is racing and you aren’t too sure why. As your eyes scan the office, you sense that something isn’t quite right. Are you even awake right now? You wonder. Sniffing softly, you discover that your apartment smells of freshly watered soil. The door to your office is cracked and you peek around, looking at the hallway. You turn back into the office and let out a long sigh of relief. If this was a dream, you were sure some huge monster would have been in the hallway ready to eat you. It was empty, and for that you were hugely relieved. Entering the hallway, you stop what you’re doing. There was a symbol marked on the wall you were facing. It looked like an upside down triangle with a line through it. Something about that symbol though, it troubled you. You could swear you’d seen something like it before. With much trepidation, you walk down the hallway to your actual bedroom. You let out another sigh of relief to notice that nothing has really changed about the apartment, and with an added boost of confidence, you stride into your bedroom. 

The bedroom looked the same, though the smell had intensified, adding with it the scent of evergreens. The smell soothed you greatly, and you didn’t even flinch when the door behind you closed. You weren’t concerned about the individual who had stepped up behind you, cool hands grabbing your arms. Suddenly you remembered. That muse from earlier- who was it, Omega? Was he back?

“You remember. But I am not he.” He turns you around, and this time when you look at the masked face, there were stunning blue-grey eyes instead of orbs of aether. “I am Earth.” He said matter-of-factly. 

“N...nice to meet you, Earth.” You say and try to look down. His right hand moves up from your arm to your chin, making you continue to look at him. His eyes felt as sharp as needles, seeing into and right through you, chilling you to the core. He didn’t reply for a very long time as he kept staring at you.

“Hm… You know how this works, yeah?” you shake your head slowly. He lets out a sigh. “Omega doesn’t talk much. I don’t understand why he was sent first at all.” Earth closes his eyes and shakes his head. “We’ve been sent here, to help you. Right now it seems petty since what you’re writing is… unimportant, but we have been told that you can consider this as… practice. For something much more significant.” All you could do was stare blankly at him. “We provide our ability, our energy to you. Physically.” He coughs loudly. “For the most part. Depending on the ghoul, It may be as simple as a brief form of touch like Omega, or much more… intimate, like…”

“Like who, Earth?” You ask, moderately concerned.

“Oh, you’ll figure it out.” His eyes glittered playfully.

“And you… What needs to happen with you, Earth?” You question, your voice lowering. 

“Well, you’re lucky this time, because all I need…” He leans over you and tilts his mask slightly away from his face. Grey mist drifts out from behind the silver. “Is a kiss.”

“O...oh.” you whisper. Butterflies gather in your stomach. As if he could sense your increasing agitation, he gently strokes your cheek to try to calm you down a little. The mist at this point has also reached you, and it feels strange. Almost as if it’s alive. It starts wrapping itself around you and you find yourself moving closer to Earth. 

“Are you ready, then?” He asks. His tone is soft, like a teacher with infinite patience.

“I think so.” You say, and look up at him. He places one hand on your shoulder, and the other on your chin; lifting your head up. Seconds turned into hours as he lowered his uncovered mouth towards yours, the mist reaching your lips moments before his lips did. You shut your eyes when you felt his soft lips press on yours, and you found yourself filled with a strange feeling, but it wasn’t inspiration. He continued the kiss, and you realized he was trying to get your mouth open. Playfully, you teased your mouth open, and you suddenly felt yourself pressed against the wall and Earth. His tongue darted between your lips, and you could distinctly taste something else… it was the mist, you figured. You decide to play back and interlock your tongue with his, which elicits an almost amusing sound from the man. Before you can continue any further, your attention starts breaking off and you can feel ideas start to bloom like flowers on a vine. Sensing this, Earth breaks away from the kiss, and before he adjusts his mask, you can see a smirk. A frustrated smirk.

“Now it’s time to write. Don’t forget me.” He winks and in a flash everything is gone. Bright light floods your vision. 

“Fuuuck…” You open your eyes and find yourself on the couch again. The taste of Earth is still in your mouth, reminding you of what you’d just experienced. It only takes a few minutes before the ideas begin kicking in, and you rush to your computer to get them all out.


	3. Day Three: Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Three, and things get a bit steamy when a certain Ghoul appears where you least expect it!

        It’s been a long, strange week for you.  Ever since the first meeting with the muses, Omega to be precise, your schedule has been a whirlwind.  When at first you had little to no articles or stories to write, you were now face deep in requests.  Your agent was deliriously ecstatic.  You, on the other hand, didn’t know how to feel.  It was great that you’d stepped up your game, but you wondered at what cost.  You recalled what Earth had said previously, about how they needed to physically contact you somehow, to transfer energy, or something to that effect, and that maybe one or more of them required it to be intimate.  How many, you wondered.  Your nose catches an unsavory smell, and you suddenly realize you need a shower.  “Ick” you say under your breath.  

        In the bathroom, you place your phone in the stereo dock, and turn on the player.  Feeling curious, you select “radio” from the app and it randomly starts playing a song you hadn’t heard before.  

_ I feel your presence amongst us _

_ You cannot hide in the darkness _

_ Can you hear the rumble? _

_ Can you hear the rumble that's calling? _

 

        The tune is catchy, and you find yourself humming along to it as you get the shower ready.  You deftly work your way out of your clothes and toss them in a pile in the corner. You test the water with your arm before finally hopping in, letting the hot water seep into your pores.  Letting out a content sigh, you turn your back to the shower, letting the heated water beat on your spine and shoulders.  You run your hands through your hair to get your mane fully soaked, and you close your eyes as you can hear the music still playing over the sound of the shower.  Everything at this moment seems just right, and you can’t help but finally feel some sort of contentment. The one place you were able to drop all your anxieties and stress, and just feel brand new.  No deadlines, no stories, no ideas, no  _ muses _ .  Just as soon as you thought that, you almost regretted it.  You shake your head.  This was your time, and you’d be relaxed come hell or high water…

        You let out a silent shriek as you feel a tickling on your shoulder blades. Spinning around, you forget your complete nudity and come face to...mask… with another muse.  

           “SHIT!” You manage to cry out, and you stumble backwards on instinct.  Your feet lose their traction and you feel yourself falling. The muse steps toward you quickly, managing to catch you and lift you back up onto your feet. You give him a curious look, due to the fact that he was in the shower with you and not soaking wet whatsoever. 

           “A...M...muse…” you stutter. “What are you…”

           “Water.” He says, and keeps you close.

           “This is,” you swallow. “This is a bit sudden, isn’t it?” Your stomach is tying itself into knots, and the realization that he’s standing, no, holding you while you’re completely naked has you feeling a bit hot under the collar...that is, if you were wearing something with a collar anyway.  You hear him chuckle and you mentally slap yourself for forgetting their ability to hear your thoughts.  Your face burns white hot when you realize he just heard by your own admission how “intriguing” the situation was.

           “Is it?” Water asked, a hint of mischievousness in his voice. You can see his eyes looking up and down your body and you couldn’t help but feel a bit of a shiver.  He leans in, his mask touching your neck, and you can hear him sniffing you.  Unconsciously, you close your eyes and wait for his next move.  You weren’t sure at all what his requirements were for this “transfer”, and at the moment you sure as hell didn’t care.  A breathy moan escaped your lips when you felt his hands start roaming your body.  You were still very unsure of what to do, so you let him take the lead.  The air felt heavier, and your moans increased as he found his way to several of your sensitive spots.  You had to fight back the urge to just scream at him to fuck you senseless.  You heard a noise from under his mask, almost as if he was acknowledging your silent wish.  

        He pins you against the wall of the shower, still completely unfazed by the water pouring from the showerhead, and you hear the sound of adjusting cloth. He moves your leg around his waist and slowly works his way into you. You gasp as he fills you, and you briefly open your eyes to see that he is staring at you with a blue haze surrounding him.  He continues to thrust, first starting slowly and increasing his pace ever so slightly.  Wrapping your arms around him, you almost beg him for more, his movements driving you precariously close to madness.  He touches your other leg, and as if reading his mind, you move it to wrap around his waist like your other leg.  He speeds up, almost slamming your back into the wall of the shower, and your moans and groans grow louder and louder.  Opening your eyes again, you notice the blue aura has increased and is almost encircling you.  Before a thought even begins, you’re blinded by the biggest climax you’ve ever experienced.  Your nails dig into his back, egging him on further, the noises Water makes makes it clear he is almost near his end.  As you ride out your own, muscles contracting on him, he makes one final thrust before he explodes inside you.  

        It takes a long time for both of you to catch your breath, and he works his way out of you, letting you down slowly. You whimper quietly, already missing the feeling. After adjusting himself,  he turns off the shower for you, and pats your head. “Brace yourself,” he chuckles and vanishes.    


	4. Day Four: Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Four, a day of resting and recuperating. After all the inspiration from the muses, one of them is determined to just let you lay there and rest.

It was a long night, you noted to yourself as you flopped over in bed.  It wasn’t the sleep (or lack thereof), or even the muses. It was the ideas.  New ideas kept flowing from your mind, and you had to take several minutes to clearly focus on one set to make sure you wouldn’t go completely bat shit insane.  You fumble with your phone, squinting your eyes to read the date. Good, your day off.  No fucking writing, nothing. You were gonna do fuck-all today and enjoy it. Tossing your phone, you wince slightly when you hear the loud thunk of it hitting the floor. You mentally shrug and turn onto your side, facing the wall, and you drift back to sleep.

 Hours later, you wake up feeling unusually warm.  As sleep slowly creeps its way out of your mind, it dawns on you that there is an arm resting on your waist, the hand pressed on your stomach as if trying to keep you close. Your eyes widen in surprise as you also realise there is a warm body pressed against you.  You can’t tell exactly, but the individual behind you seems to be ridiculously tall.  As if he could tell you’d awoken, the body stirs, and long legs intertwine with yours and the cool chill of a mask tickles the back of your neck.

“Awake, I see.” You can hear him chuckle through the mask. You try to raise yourself on your elbows to see him. “Nuh uh. You wanted to do absolutely nothing today. And that is what you’re doing.” He slowly crawls his hand up your stomach and you feel a hot breeze on your neck, eliciting a small sigh from you. You wondered how that was possible through the mask. “I am Air, by the way.” He chuckled. “If you’re still tired, please by all means get some more rest.”

“Thanks, Air.” You whisper.  Your eyelids flutter shut, but only for a few moments before you feel Air move his hand further up. You mumble to yourself quietly.

“What was that, love?” Air asks, with a definite playful tone in his voice.

“You told me I could go back to sleep…” you sleepily mumble, a little louder this time.

“And miss out on what’s happening here?” He shifts his body slightly and rests his chin on your shoulder.  You thought about it for a second. To be fair, this was a nice feeling, you surmised.  It wasn’t every day you woke up to someone beside you, let alone a muse.  As soon as that thought popped into your head, another followed. _What does he need?_

“Are you concerned about certain _carnal_ requirements that a few of my brothers have referred to?” Air asked, his tone had changed from playful to mildly serious. “Although, It seems as if you didn’t have any issues with Water..”

“Oh my god, shut up please.” You attempt to cover your face with a pillow. You hear him laugh, and he in turn snags the pillow from your hands.  

“Hit a nerve, did I?” He mutters near your ear.

“I..it’s none of your b…business,” you manage to stutter out.  

“You’re no fun, dear.”

“Oh, I’m plenty of fun, damn it!” you exclaim, and suddenly you’ve been shifted onto your back.  A silver mask is above you, the eyes in the mask are shimmering slightly, full of mischief.   “H..Hey!”

“My brothers were right.  You’re a cutie.”  You couldn’t tell but you thought he was smiling under the mask.  Sitting beside you, he brings his hand to your face.  He curls all but one finger, his index finger, and swiftly touches your nose. “Boop.”

You can’t help but start laughing after a second of realization. He slides back down next to you and gently nudges you back to laying on your side.  His arms wrap around you like before, maybe a bit more protectively than earlier but very secure.  You feel much more aware than usual as your breath slowly returns to normal. You can smell something distinct emanating from the ghoul, a strange ozone smell.  It doesn’t bother you, though.  In fact, it seems to be calming you.  You begin to notice white mist curling around you, and your heart leaps.  His chin rests on your shoulder again and he whispers, “I just needed prolonged contact with you, that’s all.”

“This is nice.” you manage to declare after several seconds of silence.  You couldn’t find the right words at all, and it bothered you.  The feeling in your heart was close to bursting, and you couldn’t help it. You weren’t quite sure, but you could swear this muse wasn’t a creativity muse, but an emotional one.  Was this feeling love? You sigh contentedly, and your eyelids start to flutter, the mist finally merging into you.  

“We should do this again sometime.” Air whispers into your ear, and vanishes as soon as your eyes close.


	5. Day Five: Fire / Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the pieces fall into place, you encounter a much more dominant ghoul.... (D/S, BDSM)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (WARNING: SMUT AHOY, DEFINITELY NSFW. I’ve been working on this story for 7 hours so it may come off as really stupid. Anyway, I present to you: Dominant/Aggressive Alpha oh yes) (Oct 24, 2015)

Back to work, you thought. As time progressed since your first encounter with the ghoul muses, you thought you found your ability to create and manage new ideas a little easier to work with.  At the beginning, you were overwhelmed with what had been given to you, but not any longer. You found yourself cranking out stories at a decent pace, and along with it, a sense of being at peace.  It wasn’t the commission checks, or the fact you now had a full fridge, but something else. Something much more deeper and profound.  For the first time in what felt like ages, you were _content_.  Of course, there was also that feeling, since Water visited, that you had tried to hide away, but it would always come back. 

 Some nights you’d lay in bed unable to sleep, and somehow your hands would find their way down, and you’d work yourself into a frenzy thinking of that ghoul and what he’d done.  You were always too shy and reserved about your fantasies and lust, and when you’d think about it, after you came you’d always shrink into yourself and turn beet red. You leaned forward in your chair, trying to focus on work, but the question popped into the back of your mind- would you get to experience another ghoul muse inside you? Shaking off your fantasy, you begin to furiously type.

You didn’t know how long you’d been typing, but you noticed the room was quite dimmer than it was previously.  Scanning your office, you couldn’t help but wonder why the room had an off-white haze in it, and an unknown source of heat making the temperature increase.  Alarms went off immediately when you suddenly realized your office was on fire.  You went to jump out of your chair, but strong hands gripped your shoulders, and pushed you back down onto the seat. You could feel movement behind you, and the rustling of cloth as the figure; a muse, you assumed, crouched behind you. His hands moved and he wrapped his arms around you, fingers stroking your arms delicately, almost teasingly.  The heat of his breath prickled at your neck, and the only thought you had was how he was able to do that through his mask, before your brain was enshrouded by fog.  

“Which one are you?” You asked, shivering slightly from his touches on your arms, despite the increasing heat in the room.

“You can’t tell?” He whispered into your ear with a slight chuckle, his breath tickling you. You bite your lip and let out a squeak that vaguely sounded like a “no”.

“I’m Fire…” His hands grip your arms tightly, and you accidentally let out a tiny

moan when he says his name, his breath hot and heavy. “But you can call me Alpha.  Now, write.”

“I… I can’t.” You sputter.

“Are you...disobeying me?” He chuckles, a tinge of darkness on the edge of his voice.  One of his hands makes its way from your arm to your breast, and gives it a firm squeeze. You bite your lip hard, trying to not let him see how much this was affecting you. “Are you not going to write for me, dear?” Another squeeze, and he growls in your ear. Your breath hitches, and you find yourself at a lack of words.

“Ahhh, not in these,” you pause, trying to clear your mind of the increasing lust that was beginning to completely fog it. “... conditions. Fire.”

“No. You will call me Alpha.” He growls into your ear again, and tweaks at your breast, pinpointing your nipple. You hold back a groan as he nails it.

“Th..this...I mean… I can’t write like this, Fi...I mean, Alpha.” you whisper. His masked face is within an inch of your neck and you can hear him inhale deeply, smelling you.

“You’re so easy to get wound up,” he lustily groans into your ear. “Come, then, let’s fix this.” and with that, he removes his hands from you and spins the chair so you’re facing him.  You shakily stand, and within seconds he’s grabbed you again, and pins you to the wall. You catch his bright blue eyes surveying you from top to bottom, and he gives a slight nod. “Not here, though. Take me to your room.” he orders, firm and sharp, with a hint of dark lust beginning to rise.  

You bite your lip again, as you lead him down the hallway to your bedroom.  Alpha is right behind you, and you catch him rubbing your ass a few times.  It doesn’t bother you at all, on the contrary, it’s making your head spin with desire.  Several seconds later, you’re in your room, and Alpha stops you as you enter.  You turn around to look at him and he steps toward you.

“Take those off.” He commands, and you quickly oblige.  You never thought you’d be into someone taking charge like this, but you couldn’t help but get even more excited as it was occurring.  As soon as your shorts dropped, Alpha stepped closer, his blue eyes shining with hunger. Grabbing your waist, he directs you backwards toward your bed, and shoves you onto it.  You fall back onto the bed, but before you can sit up, Alpha climbs onto you, and pins your arms down with one hand.  His other hand trails down from your cheek and down your neck, which elicits a soft sigh and a squirm from you. The sigh immediately changes into a moan when his hand makes its way to your exposed breasts and begins squeezing each one, rubbing his thumb teasingly around your nipples.  You hear him chuckle every time you make a sound.  After teasing you for what seems like ages, you feel him shift his body, letting go of your arms and he works himself off the bed.  You manage to sit back up since he’s allowed you, wondering what he was planning on doing.  

“Turn around,” he demands, his voice huskier than before, and you wonder if he is as aroused as you.  You do as you’re told, yet try to sneak a glance behind you. “Face forward.” He growls, and you comply.  Several seconds pass before you feel his hands on you, starting with pushing you forward slightly, exposing your ass for him to admire.  He trails his fingers down your back, and once he reaches your cheeks, he rubs and grabs them gently.  Another moan escapes your lips with each rub.  That is until you hear the loud smack and the brief sharp sting of his hand swiftly meeting your cheeks.  You let out a small surprised gasp, but quickly shifts to another moan as he rubs the spot gently.  It doesn’t last long though, before he gives you a quick series of smacks across your ass. Your face, along with the rest of your body at this point is burning hot.

“Alpha…,” you groan as lust clouds your mind and prevents you from continuing your thought.

“Too much?” He asks, and squeezes your ass. “Maybe I should do something...else.” As he speaks the last few words, you feel his fingers trail down from your rear to your slit. As his fingers meet your clit, you let out a loud gasp and wriggle against him.  He slowly and torturously teases it, before sliding a finger fully into you.  Unable to say a word, all you can do is moan and grind against his hand as he strokes inside you, eventually inserting another finger.

You weren’t sure how long you could hold out, and you luckily managed to find your voice before too long.

“Pl...please,” you gasp out between moans. “Oh, please...Alpha…”

Alpha eases off of you, letting you catch your breath. “Please what?”

Your voice falters, and he leans over you. A very slight gasp comes from your lips when you feel how this is affecting him as well.  “Please, what?” Alpha repeats, taking his hand and running it through your hair, twirling his fingers in the strands and gently tugging, lifting your head up and exposing your neck.  A slight mewl comes from your throat, and in response he grinds his obvious thickness against you. “Hmm?”

“Take me, p..please, Alpha…” You stammer. Your heart is pounding in your chest.  This was a whole new world for you, one you’d never considered before at all.  Confusion wrestles with arousal, and it’s obvious which one the winner is.  “Please…” Begging for anything, let alone begging for him, this super-dominant muse named Alpha, was practically unheard of for you, and you begin to feel quite embarrassed.

“There’s no need to be embarrassed,” Alpha whispers, as he uses his other hand to adjust himself.  You hear the familiar sound of moving cloth, and you groan pleadingly, knowing what’s about to happen.  “I’d ask if you’re ready, but…we already know the answer, don’t we?” He keeps your head arched up, keeping your hair taut in his strong hands.  You can feel the head of his shaft pressing against your opening, and you catch yourself holding your breath in anticipation.  

“Yes…” and with that one word, he enters you with one powerful thrust, and in a moment of gentleness, he allows you to catch your breath and adjust to his size.  After several seconds, he begins to slowly pull out until only his head is in, and then thrusts back in. The sensation of his member entering and exiting is exquisite even in your inexperience, and a silent squeal of pleasure makes its way out of you.   Alpha hears this, and takes it as a cue to increase his pace, removing his hand from your hair to grasp at your breast, tweaking your nipple playfully.

His increased pace has ignited a fire within you, the once quiet squeals evolving into loud cries of delight.  You find yourself fervorously begging between cries for more of him, for him to go faster, to hit you in all the right spots, and he accommodates your requests well.  He’s removed his hand from your breast at this point, and moves both to grasp your hips firmly.  Even through the sensation of his plowing, you can feel a strange heat on your hips the further he drives into you.  His hands are radiating an excitable heat that begins to spread up your body, along with a very familiar heat that’s building within you.  You grasp at your comforter, sensing soon that he will completely destroy you, breaking your walls down to rebuild them stronger. Alpha’s thrusts become more erratic the closer you both get to _la petit morte_ , and you can hear him now, loud grunts as he tries to focus his energy on you. The radiating heat has spread from his hands and your hips to your chest, and you end up shouting as the flames of passion overwhelm the both of you.  

It only takes Alpha a few moments to recover, his breath evening out as he slowly and deliberately pulls his length from you.  You feel a twinge of emptiness when he fully exits, yet you can’t really do much, he has completely drained you of any and all energy you may have had.  You felt a bit jealous, to be truthful, to have the kind of stamina and quick recovery that these ghoul muses had. He chuckles, hearing your thoughts.

“Trust me, after awhile you won’t have any problems.” He gives you a playful wink.

“What do you mean?” you ask, slightly confused.

“Don’t worry about it. Yet. Besides, don’t you have writing to do? Don’t disobey me now, pet.” He laughs, and playfully smacks your ass once more for good measure.

“Okay…” you sigh defeatedly and try to wiggle your way back onto the bed. “But if I disobey more, I’ll get more treatment like that, right?”  Alpha helps move you fully onto the bed and touches your face.  

“Shush now, just get your energy back and then write. We’ll discuss punishments later.”


	6. The Final Night: Papa Emeritus III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to meet the ringleader of the ghouls, Papa.

Time, you pondered.  Time wasn’t what it was before to you.  After that incredible night of fiery passion, you’d woken from probably the best sleep you’d had in ages, something felt different.  You couldn’t really place it, though.  You felt different. Maybe even separated, distanced from other people.  That night was the first time you’d ever let anyone take control like that, and frankly, you secretly hoped it wouldn’t be the last.  Something dark had awoken in you along with your creativity, and you wanted to explore it.  

You sat at the dining room table, cradling a steaming mug of coffee.  You enjoyed how the heat slightly singed your hands, a subtle reminder of Alpha’s incredible heat.  You turn to look out the window, just in time to see a bright flash of lightning strike some target off in the distance.  The rain pelted against the window, and your thoughts went from Fire to Water.  Should you blame him? Is this his fault? Or was it Omega’s since he was the first to come see you, and instigated this whole thing?  You weren’t sure, but either way you ended up deciding to not blame anyone.  You were beginning to enjoy the whole thing, and if you’d have known better before hand, maybe you could have had more enjoyable “transfers” with Earth, Omega and even Air.  

A loud sigh releases from your lungs, and you start to feel a bit down.  You weren’t sure at all if you’d see them again, or if there were any others you’d be able to meet.  You slowly sip on your coffee, and start to trace patterns on the table with your trimmed nails.  Another flash of lightning, swiftly followed by a window shaking boom has you grabbing your mug and escaping to the comfort of your living room. As soon as you reach the living room, you find yourself enshrouded in darkness.  A power outage.  The lightning must have struck a transformer nearby.

“Shit,” you mutter to yourself as you gingerly step towards the coffee table to set your mug down. Setting the cup down, you wander to the kitchen, taking slow steps as to not trip on anything, looking for candles. Feeling your way into the darkened kitchen, you trail your fingers along the drawers, counting to make sure you open the right one.  “One, two, three...and four.” You stop and pull the drawer open, and grab the candles, making sure to also grab the lighter stashed next to them.  They were only small tea lights, but any light right now would be better than the pitch black that was surrounding you.  If not your sanity, at least for your toes and shins, because you knew at some point one of them was going to meet a piece of furniture, and that would not do. Not at all.  You quickly light one and place it on the counter, the small light illuminating the immediate vicinity.  Taking the others, you light and place them in strategic points in your living room and bedroom.  Feeling accomplished, you meander back to the living room where your now cold coffee sits.  You grab the mug to go microwave it, but you quickly remember that the damn power’s out, and you dejectedly sit in your recliner and sip on the cold brew, making a slight pouty face.

Eventually, you are unable to stand the taste of cold coffee, and you rise from the recliner to go dump out the rest of the cup.  As you dump out the brew and rinse the mug, a brief breeze sends a shiver up your spine.  Confusion rises in your mind, but then settles.  You can’t really sense any of them there, so you assume it’s just the cold.  Deciding a blanket would be a great idea, you traipse to your bedroom.  You enter the room, and memories of Alpha taking control over you flood your mind, along with your kiss with Earth. You attempt to shake off the miserable feeling overwhelming you.  You have this awful thought that maybe you’d never see them again, and you can feel a few tears coming from your eyes. You wipe them away and quickly grab a nearby throw, quickly leaving the dark room.  Something seems wrong, as you step into the living room.  The little tea light candles were out.  Fumbling with your blanket, you reach into your pocket to grab the lighter and notice it’s not there.  Squinting, you try to see where you’d left it, but for some reason the living room seemed darker than usual.  You usually could see faint spots where the furniture would be, but this time it was like the darkness completely devoured the room.  Hairs on the back of your neck raise, and goosebumps begin forming on your arms.  You had to go in there to reach the kitchen, where the other tea lights were. Taking a deep breath and calming your nerves, you step into the inky blackness.  Panic starts to rise when you notice you can barely see your own hand in front of you. A cold breeze, chills you and you grip your blanket tighter around you and shuffle your way forward. A strange feeling settles inside you now; you could swear you should have been pretty close to your recliner by then, but you reach your hand out and you can feel nothing.  Maybe you got your distances wrong? It was really dark, after all.  You outstretch your hand as you continue walking, hoping you catch the top of the chair as soon as possible.

It’s been quite a bit, and you’re quickly descending into panic.  The chair isn’t there.  You spin around to try and see if you can see the tea lights from the kitchen, but you soon discover there is no light coming from anywhere.  You feel your chest tighten, and you have to close your eyes for several moments and try to talk yourself down.  You must be just misinterpreting things, that’s all.  When you regain your composure, you stretch your hand out again, and let out a loud shriek as your hand briefly touches...something.  You didn’t get a good idea of what it was, so you try to control your breath and outstretch your hand once more.  Bare skin meeting what felt like leather, you trace your fingers along the unknown object.  You fight back a scream when you realize it’s a hand.  The hand gently takes yours, and a faint outline can be seen in the darkness.

The first thing you notice, besides his firm yet gentle grip on your hand, is one eye that stands out in the shadows:  A pure white iris, looking directly at you.  You end up being able to make out something resting atop his head, what seems to be an unusually designed mitre, and with him inching forward, he is also wearing long robes.  He was quite different than the other ghouls, that was for certain.  As he steps closer you notice the darkness ebbing away slowly, enough to where you can fully see the man.  His face was visible, unlike the ghouls before, except with a strange black and white pallor, almost skeleton-like.   You let out a surprised gasp as he takes your hand and moves it to his face, delicately kissing the top of your shivering hand.  You can feel the faint creeping of a blush rising to your cheeks.  You find your anxiety slowly fading even though you can’t see anything else beyond this mysterious man.  “Who was this man?” You began to wonder, followed up with “can he also…”

“My name is Papa Emeritus the Third.” He replies quickly. “And yes, yes I can.” He lowers your hand slowly, but never lets go of it.  His eyes never leave yours.  It feels as if they’re drilling deep into you, exposing every secret, every fantasy and every shame you’ve had.  A smile creeps upon his face, and he bows his head. “I know you. So, no need for introductions. I see the ghouls have...met you… as well.” You look down in embarrassment, but he nudges your chin up with his free hand so your eyes meet back up with his.  “Don’t be shy.  Everything that happened needed to happen.  You...are a very very special person.” He leans in closer to you, his mismatched eyes continuing to gaze into yours.  You could swear his eyes were stirring something up from deep inside you, something almost primal.  You can’t place what exactly it was that was rising, but it was powerful and dark.  Before you knew it, his lips pressed onto yours, and the eye contact was broken as your eyes shut. Everything felt as if it was swirling around you, it felt dizzying.  You let out a small whimper as Papa breaks away. “Open your eyes.” He says softly. You warily flit your eyes open.

Everything had changed in the time you had your eyes closed.  You’re no longer in your apartment; instead you find yourself in an ornate bedroom, a lavish four poster bed to your left and tapestries adorning the walls.  In front of you was Papa Emeritus, but instead of the robes and mitre you’d seen him in earlier, he was dressed in a sleek black and white suit, an elaborate reverse crucifix embroidered on the chest.  He didn’t look nearly as intimidating in this outfit.  You breathe a sigh of relief.  You did notice, however, that his gloves were quite different.  They were all black, but a glint of gold caught your eyes. The gloves had gold nails on them, looking as if they’d been sharpened to points like claws.  You couldn’t help but stare.

“I’m sure you've been quite concerned and perhaps curious, as to what is going on.” He spoke softly and quietly.  You nod in agreement.  “I sent my ghouls to… help you, as it were.”

“For energy?” You asked.

“Well, that's part of it, yes.  You see, you are a unique individual, and we’ve had an eye on you for quite awhile.” He chuckles as your eyes go wide.  “Don’t worry. we weren't stalking.  You could say it was more like a check up, really.” Your eyes narrow in suspicion.

“I… there’s nothing unique about me. I’m a sub-par writer.” You lower your head.  Your lack of self-esteem always came through to kick you in the gut, and you hated it.  Papa made a “pftt” noise.

“Your ability to create is.  Anyone can write.  But you, you have a gift. Well, more than one, I’ve heard.” He gives you a slight wink and a sly smile.  You look away when you realize what he was referring to.  “And this is why I’ve brought you here.”  He begins to step towards you.  You can feel your heart beginning to thump loudly against your chest.  “We need you. I need you. For the ultimate creation.” You had no idea what he meant but your body seemed to indicate that it might.  Papa’s confident strides had him in front of you in no time, and you gulped.  He raises his hands and grabs your shoulders with the clawed gloves. “Please tell me you will help me.  You won’t have to worry about anything. I promise. Just tell me yes.” You couldn’t hear anything else but his voice and your pounding heart.

“Y...yes.” you say in a breathy voice.

“Good. I’m glad.” He smiles, and he removes his hands from your shoulders.  One hand, though, moves up to stroke your cheek. Your breath catches when he drags his clawed gloves down your neck. It almost tickled, you thought to yourself. You mentally cringed when you remembered he could most likely read your thoughts.  Why you kept forgetting that was a complete mystery to you. You’re pulled from your thoughts by Papa laughing. “It does take a bit of getting used to, doesn’t it, my dear?” You nod, and he brings you in for a long hug.  He feels warm, incredibly warm.  Not quite the intense heat of Alpha, but a more comforting and relaxing warmth that loosens up your muscles, and you can’t help but let a sigh of contentment escape.  You know Papa can tell that you’ve quickly relaxed, and that was perfectly fine.  This wasn’t the kind of hug you ever wanted to break away from.   His hands rubbed your back gently for a time, and your head rested on his chest, eyes closed.  “Are you tired?” he asked quietly.

“Mmh. A little. Just a lot to take in.” You mutter into his chest.

“Would you like to lay down?” Papa asked, his hands slowing their pace on your back.  

“Maybe, just for a little while.” You didn’t want to leave his embrace, to be honest.  Past that terrifying visage he had showed earlier, was a very seemingly kind and warm person.  It felt nice to you. You lift your head to look at him, wanting to make sure this wasn’t some kind of fucked up dream or hallucination.  He looked down at you, mismatched eyes shining through some of the hair that had fallen into his face. You can feel yourself falling deeper into that mysterious gaze, and it both comforted and exhilarated you. Papa removes a gloved hand from your back, and motions toward the bed.

“I hope you don’t mind sharing it with me,” he gave a gentle smile.

“Oh..n..no, not at all.” You shake your head.  He escorts you to the bed and helps you into it.  As you curl up onto your side, you feel the bed shift as he sits down next to you. You feel something scrape lightly against your back, and an involuntary shiver courses up your spine.

“Everything okay?” He asks, and you can swear up and down he’s smiling mischievously. You feel the scrape along your exposed arm, and you realize that it’s Papa lightly grazing the nails of his glove on you. You can’t help but let out a tiny groan.

“Yes... that feels nice…” you mutter, and turn your head to view him from the

corner of your eye.  His head is tilted, a smirk still playing on his face.

“Should I continue?”  Your face feels hot and you silently nod. “Good.” He gives

you a wink and a smile as he presses the nails onto your arm with a little more pressure.  With slow, deliberate motions, he works his hand up to your neck, and teases around your shoulder blades before dragging them down your back.  You let out a gasp, and you arch your back at his touch.  You feel his hand lightly grab your arm and he moves you from your side to your back. “Are you still tired?” He chuckles.

“Not...really.” You smile and take in the sight of him.  Before you’re able to get another word out, Papa reaches out and using a single finger, trails the nail down your cheek, then down your throat.  He opens his hand out, using the rest of his hand to gently claw between your breasts, and you can’t help but arch your back into his touch. He stops his teasing for a moment, before grabbing one breast roughly, making sure to pay attention to the hardening nipple with his nails.  A needy moan escapes from your partially open lips, and you squirm under his attention. After several moments, he switches to your other breast, giving it the same treatment.  You can feel a familiar heat beginning to rise inside you; your eyes flutter shut, your mouth letting out small groans.   There’s movement; a shifting on the bed, and as you open your eyes, you see him staring down at you. You try to fight back the heat in your face, but you fail miserably.  Papa stops teasing you, and you look at him quizzically, unsure of what was happening. He urges you to sit up, and you do, immediately realizing what he wants you to do.  You fumble quickly with your shirt, and try to wriggle out of your shorts.  As soon as you toss your shorts aside, he is on you, all pretenses of teasing thrown by the wayside.  Your head hits the pillow, and his soft lips are all over you, starting with your neck and works his way down  your chest.   He makes it to your already hardened nipples and gives them long teasing licks, eliciting louder gasps from you. At this point your mind is beginning to fog with pure lust and the only thought that forms is how much you need him in you.  You look down and notice his mismatched eyes staring at you once again.  He knows.  Instead of feeling embarrassed though, you feel more aroused than before.  You bite your lip and watch him work his way back up to you, eventually grabbing his face and pulling him down for a needy kiss. Wrapping your legs around him, you can feel his hardening length against you, even though it’s constrained by his pants.  You let out a groan of frustration, and with a nip at your ear, he reaches his arm down and you hear the familiar sound of moving cloth. For a brief second, a thought flashes in your mind, and you hear Papa chuckle.  He positions himself over you and leans in close to your ear, his breath heavy and hot. “Is that what you want?” he asks and laughs darkly.  You squirm, and manage to whisper a faint “yes”.  He pulls away from you, and helps you up.  “Turn around,” he commands, and you quickly obey.  Pushing you onto your hands and knees, you feel the nails from his gloves graze the skin on your back and sides. You shiver and moan, and he repeats the motion, this time digging nails in harder.  You arch your back against his touch, and you can feel his head pushing against your very damp folds.  He teases you briefly before slowly entering you, and you can’t help but let out a very very loud moan.  The sensation of his cock filling you is almost too much, but you try to steel yourself for what was to come next.

 He gives you a few moments to get used to his size, then he slowly works his way out of you. You catch him groaning, and you can’t help but get a bit more excited knowing that you’re already causing this kind of reaction with him.  You gasp as he slides back into you, and you try to keep yourself together.  A tickling on your throat distracts you; his hand has moved to your throat, and his firm grip commands you to move up and off of your hands.  Slowly, you work your way up, whining as you adjust yourself again to him.  One hand never leaves your neck, but the other traces its way along your chest and stomach, nails tormenting your sensitive flesh.  His grip slowly tightens against your throat, and you gasp as he bucks his hips into you.  His trailing hand passionately grabs a breast as he continues to torture you with deliberate slow thrusts.  You let out small cries every time he drives into you, and every time you cry out, he pinches your nipple, which in your mind makes things even worse.  The fire inside you is practically overwhelming, and your lust addled mind can’t make heads or tails of anything except Papa’s thrusts, which are increasing in pace.  The cries you’re making quickly turn to squeals as you can feel him hitting your most sensitive spots.  His grip on you tightens. Suddenly his voice fills your ears, a mix of a groan and breathy pants. “Come for me, lovely.” he says, as if he knows precisely how close you are to your climax.  His thrusts increase in power, and you can’t help but let out a loud cry as the initial wave of your end crashes over you.  His thrusts never slacken, and before long he follows suit, a long groan next to your ear piercing through your fogged mind.

It takes several minutes for you to catch your breath, and you can feel the gloves tracing your skin once again.   You move forward briefly, enough for Papa to remove himself from you, before your legs give out and you flop onto your side. He chuckles behind you, moving himself next to you on the bed.  An arm, sans glove, wraps itself around your waist, and his hot breath against your neck. The euphoria of the whole experience doesn’t seem to want to fade away, and you find yourself becoming drowsy.  He moves his hand up to pull back strands of hair behind your ear, listening to your slowly deepening breathing. You can almost tell he’s smiling, even though you can’t see him.  

“I’m glad you’re with us now, lovely.” He whispers into your ear. “Here to stay. Here to be with Us. Now get some rest, my dear.  You’re going to be very busy tomorrow.”

Your eyes finally slide shut. _Tomorrow_.


End file.
